The Robo Knight Before Christmas
The Robo Knight Before Christmas is the Christmas Special of Power Rangers Megaforce. Synopsis Robo Knight learns the true meaning of Christmas from a group of children when he is mistaken for a donated Christmas toy and is shipped in a charity crate to Africa. Plot It was night in the city and Robo Knight was curious on what the people were doing with lights and cut pine trees. Meanwhile, the rangers were doing Christmas shopping, Ernie made Emma and Gia special deserts but accidentally spills them. As Noah took the napkins out to the trash, he finds Robo Knight and he asks why people are using "energy wasting lights", and cut up pine trees. Noah says it's not a bad thing, he says that the people are celebrating Christmas and he says it's the time when everyone tries to do the right thing, try to be a little nicer, and give each other gifts. He also states that some people get toys and Robo Knight wanted to learn more. Noah says he'll have to remain still for 24 hours as a giant toy. Back inside, Noah shows the others on Robo Knight absorbing Christmas but what they didn't know is that Robo Knight was standing in a toy donation. A few days later the donation company crated everything for a shipment to Africa. A delivery truck full of gifts and Robo Knight in a crate is driving on the rode. After Robo Knight awoke he was curious on what to do next. The delivery truck stops in a little village and the delivery man gives the kids gifts. As the delivery man opened the crate, Robo Knight walks out and introduces himself and asks where he is. At nightfall, the children ask him what is the true meaning of Christmas. Robo Knight tells them he doesn't know much, but tells them that it's about being nicer, doing the right thing, and give each other gifts. The children ask him to tell a Christmas story but Robo Knight tells the story about the power rangers. He tells them that they fight to protect the earth, and to protect people from evil. The children ask how he joined them. As Robo Knight was making soup, he tells them he was hibernating for thousands of years and at first he worked alone but over time he started to learn some things about the humans and their emotions. He also tells them on how he went to the library, read lots of books on human emotion, and how he made a new friend. When the soup was done, the children were all asleep. Robo Knight moves their Christmas tree and uses his morpher to recharge the lights. After he flew back home to the rooftop, he finds a present for him and finds a snow globe of him and the rangers. As he shakes it, it began to snow in the city and Robo Knight says, "Merry Christmas to all humans on Earth, and to all a good night!" Cast *Chris Auer - Robo Knight *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley (flashback only) *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Robo Morpher *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou (flashback only) (uncredited) *Sam Trafford as Father *Clay Almgren as Son *Robyn Paterson as Charity Worker *Odion Alofokai as Driver *Mudiwa Makaza as Villager 1 *Graziella Nunes as Villager 2 *Junior Kwasi Korboe as Villager 3 *Robert Nihimana as Villager 4 *Adam Gardiner as Shadow Serpent (flashback only) (uncredited) Gallery *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This is the second episode of Megaforce to show flashbacks, the first being Raising Spirits. *With the appearance of Todd (boy who Robo Knight met in library), this event may have occurred in a indeterminate time after The Human Condition, but before The Messenger, since he doesn't appear in any flashbacks, though it could have also happened some time at the day of Admiral Malkor's rising. **By possible coincidence, this episode first aired in Australia on December 22, 2013, exactly one week after the first airing of The Human Condition. The resulting shuffle bumping The Messenger's debut ahead to December 29. *Dizchord appears in a flashback. *This episode doesn't have a Super Sentai counterpart, meaning it does not utilize any Goseiger footage, except for flashbacks. *Also, none of the rangers morph in this episode. References Category:Christmas Specials Category:Episode Category:Special Category:Power Ranger Exclusive Episodes